A method has been developed for the assay of verapamil in plasma at nanogram/ml levels. A new intermediate in GABA metabolism, 5-hydroxy 2-pyrrolidone has been identified and synthesized. A series of insect products, including the first natural polyester and a series of unusual triglycerides have been identified and characterized. A technique for detecting dehydrogenation in GC-MS systems has been developed.